Ties that bind us not
by CCG-Neko
Summary: Trigger story: Cheetor is haunted by unreal dreams. But after he’s captured, how much of these dreams do remain fiction?
1. Information and Disclaimer

**Summary "Ties that bind us not"**

Title: Ties that bind us not  
Timeline: BW  
Summary: Trigger story: Cheetor is haunted by unreal dreams. But after he's captured, how  
much of these dreams do remain fiction?

Replacement of: Ultimate Power I  
AU's: Scripts are after Feral Scream II  
Own Characters: Shara, Nitro, Deathstrike, Ryouken-su-Nalat, Triad  
Written by: CCGNeko/Aeris Aolani  
Beta: None  
Story type: Prequel/Trigger

"….." is speech  
'…..' is thought

* * *

Disclaimers and status explanation:  
This is a fanfiction, therefore I do not own the transformers (safe for any of my own characters, of course) for the entire duration of this saga, there! I declared it; Takara/Hasbro etc have the copyrights © symbol and I don't mind where it is.  
That was first. 

Second:  
I declare that this chapter is the first of a saga, and it revolves around main characters primarily, you've heard it correctly and for reader's pleasure I will say it better: Any transformers character designed by yours truly has the sole purpose of **enhancing** the story and **supporting **the main characters, they will not play any bigger roles than the original characters of transformers, therefore, they will never be the main character unless I specifically decide to write a one-shot for them.

Why? Simple: I'm not gonna bore any of you with another cliché design from the everlasting pile of own characters that's spreaded across all possible fanfiction (an action like thatmust be disbanded if I want to continue my books)… I learned to preserve what I like and to enhance, but I do not seek to put myself on the same pedestal as the godfathers of Transformers.

You may grow to like my characters, you may not, but from both point of views: you may get to know them step by step, and you will never fear that they'll dominate and destroy the main characters and the transformers episodes.  
If you like them, a bit too bad because they won't shine like main characters, if you hate them, you can grit your teeth to a minimum, cause they still won't be main characters so that's good for you.

I take that to be a path most suitable for everyone. And when my chapters get up, I hope everyone will get to see if they like it. Reviews are of course always welcome and will be kindly responded to!

Aeris Aolani

* * *

Addition: I am following an education which requires a lot of time from me, therefore chapters may widely vary in their completion and being put online. Please bear with this, alright? I am always unsure of how things may turn out in each next period. 


	2. Haunting dreams

**Ties that bind us not**

Summary: Trigger story: Cheetor is haunted by unreal dreams. But after he's captured, how  
much of these dreams do remain fiction?

**Haunting dreams**

Red glowing eyes narrowed as the darkness was lit by the flash of a lighting strike and the deafening blast of a thunderclap.

"What!" Cheetor gazed around, "how did I get here!" he witnessed how a second lighting strike hit the ground and set the dry grassland on fire, there was no rain falling, and the air was filling with smoke.  
The young maximal started to cough as the smoke filled his lunges, "this, cannot be!" he choked out, he was a robot, he had no lunges to draw air with, thus he could not choke.

"Seems like the Pit to be like I'm…. choking!" the feline turned around and tried to get away, the fire was burning away at his synthetic fur plating but as he jumped onto a rock, he saw that the entire area was burning up in the blaze, the smog laying over the land like a thick, poisonous blanket.

His optics wandered to the Ark for a brief moment, even although he knew he should not cast his gaze there. But the ripped apart blast doors and the destroyed, lava-spewing mountain kept his optics locked on the destroyed scene.

"Cheetas…." At the sound of something hitting the ground and the calling of a name sounding wrong to him, he turned around sharply;  
A large Transmetal 2 transformer had landed behind him; black fur, large metal claws, extra armour padding, a bladed tail, a back mounted rocket and a feline, menacing stare gave form to the cybertronian intruder.

Cheetor soon found that he had to shift his gaze to lock his red optical receivers with a similar set, but in a cold dark blue colour, focussing all the evilness into blue puddles.  
"Who are you?..." the Maximal asked as he took a step back, now discovering that he himself had no metal claws, no bladed tail, no black fur and certainly no back mounted rocket… he was a normal Cheetah.  
An audible sound of swallowing gave prove of his realization as the Maximal froze completely, he wasn't even a Cybertronian!

He glared at the TM2 Cybertronian in front of him who was chuckling at his situation, "what have you done to me?" Cheetor shouted, unable to brace himself as the being that was supposed to be himself raised a metal claw and slashed at his face, going straight through his body, hitting nothing.

"You… you missed!" Cheetor grinned boastingly, "am I that bad in hitting something?" he tilted his head and suddenly became aware of something cold running down between his front legs, "wha…hah!" he let out a surprised yelp as he looked down, finding that starting from his throat to his breast muscles, there were three deep slashes with his mechfluid flowing out.

"NO!" He opened his optics as he shot up from his recharge bed, his view immediately settled on his body but there were no traces of cuts nor mechfluid and much to his relief, he was looking down upon a strong and lean Transmetal2 body.

"It was just a dream, nothing to worry about" he stood up and stretched his body, then he walked out of the room and made his way to the bridge.

**The bridge-**

Rattrap was again trying to beat the computer system at the cybertronian poker variant, as ever, when the lift distracted him "Who…?" he turned around in his chair and sighed, "Owh, Kiddo, you scared me…" He watched as Cheetor walked over and sat on the chair next to him, "what's up? You're up early" he asked.

Cheetor sighed and glanced at the smaller transformer, wondering if he should tell about his dream, "It's nothing, just couldn't sleep anymore, that's all" he lied and Rattrap frowned, "Ya know, ever since ya became Transmetal 2, ya're having trouble with your recharge, ya should let Rhinox check it out for you" He advised and looked back at the hologram, gasping, "awh no!" he threw down his cards in defeat and leaned back, grumbling.

Cheetor thought it over what Rattrap just said, truth was that the dreams started when he became transmetal 2, but he refused to go into a check-up; some part of him feared the possible result.  
'I might have been damaged to the processor, no.. I will not do the check-up' he thought and activated the terminal in front of him, searching for Predacon activity.

"All has been quiet, kiddo, no activity all night" Rattrap said and laid his arms behind his head, "so…" he started, but did not finish his sentence, he just looked at the feline.

"So what?" Cheetor responded when the silence fell, a bit more grumpy then intended, but he hated silences, and he knew Rattrap was after something, "you know it's more polite to finish your sentences…"

"… what's it like to be a TM2?" Rattrap continued, voice down to whispering, he had liked to know ever since the younger bot had gone through the changing process, but Cheetor for some reason chose to neglect any questions the Maximals asked him that concerned the topic.

"What's it like?…." Cheetor repeated and turned silent, ignoring Rattrap completely. He really did not like them asking about it; the changing had hurt really badly, plus besides that he kept the mask of being content with his form, he wasn't… Surely he was strong and fast and powerful!…… but he found that his form made him look like a freak…

Rattrap sighed and turned his head away; it was always like this: as soon as somebot asked a question governing TM2, Cheetor gave off the silent treatment.  
Thedemolitionsexpertshook his head and widened his optics as Cheetor sighed, he turned his head back and looked at the black bot.

"I… hate it…" Cheetor whispered and leaned forward, supporting his arms on his knees, "the speed and strength sure are great… but I've never chosen to become like this, it still hurts, Rattrap…. It still does…" he raised his hand and looked at the claws, "I can see the fear in your optics when you see me, you're not the only one… I know, but I am truly aware that I scare you guys" he reached out, laid his hand on the desk and brought it down, the metal ripped underneath the nails with a screeching sound and Rattrap winched.

"No really, you wonder why?" he brought out, "your claws are the ultimate can-opener" he then turned serious, "but… we never knew you felt that way…" he whispered and looked ashamed, "We… I!… Dun wanna be afraid of you, but you did attack me that one night, and you and I both know that you look quite intimidating"

Cheetor scoffed and looked in front of him, "I look nothing more but a…." before he could finish his sentence, Optimus Prime entered the bridge, causing the two Maximals to turn around and face him.

"Good morning, bots" Optimus looked at the two Maximal soldiers and nodded at them.  
"All's been quiet, boss monkey" Rattrap reported and stood from his console.  
"Alright Rattrap, I'm pleased to hear that"

Cheetor heard the conversation and shook his head, he had to get out "I'm going on patrol, Big Bot, I'm ready for it" he said as he stood and walked into the direction of the blast doors, "Trust me…"

Optimus watched how Cheetor left through the blast doors, but he could not express his worry as work was screaming to be done... "Rattrap, you and Silverbolt will take the sentry watch and…."


	3. Signs & Signals

**Signs and signals**

"Waspinator surely make Megatron happy with Energon" the Predacon wasp hummed to himself as he followed one of the coastlines he knew this planet for. "Megatron will reward Waspinator…. Waspinator might get backup next time Waspinator is being attacked"

The next thing he knew was his computer announcing a form of energy approaching him from his right, and an explosion followed suit.

"Waspinator's sick of being shot!" The wasp mech hissed as he tumbled around but remained airborn, his carriage of Energon painfully audible crashing into the ground, "Waspinator Terrorize!" He switched to robotmode and turned around to face his attacker.

His view locked upon the airborn manta-ray, and he felt sadness run through his systems, "This will hurt Waspinator"

Landing onto the ground, DepthCharge transformers and pulled out his light gun, scanning the sky for the Waspbot. "Surrender, Predacon…. You're weak…." DepthCharge called out, taking a step forward.

"But unfortunately for you… he's not alone!" DepthCharge turned at the voice and stared at the TM2 velociraptor, "Dinobot, Terrorize!". The Dinobot clone turned into his warrior form, and his claws clicked, the laser from his left eye aiming at the Maximal opponent.

Depth charge growled low as he sought cover behind a boulder, Dinobot's lasers pinning him down into a defense.

"Come out, Maximal, and be destroyed" Dinobot called, grinning madly… he liked the rush of having the Maximal Ray cornered! He narrowed his optics and fired again at the boulder that shielded DepthCharge… cleverly using surround combat to damage his opponent.

DeptCharge felt the bounce of the explosion scorch his legs and he aimed from the other side, firing at the Predacon but aimlessly missing. His stray shot hit the ground wall and cracks began to form. All parties watched how the mud began to slide towards the battlefield… DepthCharge quickly took to the air and began to fire upon Dinobot II.

With a small cry, Waspinator shielded himself before the dirt and green crashed into him, burying the bugbot under a layer of filth and debris.

As he hit the soil hard, Dinobot snarled and pushed up, deciding for a tactical retreat as he turned and left, DepthCharge's powerdisks making sure he kept running.

"One down…" DepthCharge said as he grabbed his gun from the ground and turned around, "Now all that's left is Waspinator…." He took a step forward and scanned the area for the bugbot.

"You better come out of hiding, I know you're here!" the aquanoid shouted as he looked around carefully.

Waspinator kept quiet underneath the debris as Depth Charge searched for him, his wasp wings were shaking a bit but apparently the manta ray did not notice the few shaking leaves.

"Next time, Predacon, count on that…." The Maximal grunted as he transformed and took to the air.

"Waspinator not getting blown up this time!" Waspinator smiled as far as mandibles could smile and got out from under the dirt and filth, his finger digits lightly scraping the surface of something hard and he looked down. "What's this? Waspinator find something?"

He carefully brought the object to the river and washed off the dirt, greeted with the shine of a silvery-blue metal.

"Aliens…" the wasp shivered as he traced the hieroglyphic markings on the shard, "What's it say?" he wondered, looking up quickly as a gust of ice-cold wind swept past him and he shivered, "W-who's there?" he looked around but there was no-one near him.

"M-Megatron must see this!" he quickly transformed and took to the air, his wings were slightly damaged… but he could still fly.

In his grasp, the metal shard held an eery glimmer.

_Maximal Base_

"Optimus, a stasis pod is falling down from orbit" Rhinox said as he brought the falling pod on the screen. Optimus Primal looked at the screen, making an order immediately; "Send Rattrap and Blackarachnia."

Rhinox nodded and opened the comlink frequency, "Rattrap and Blackarachnia, you're on stasis pod interception, make for section Alpha-Kilo-Xenos immediately!"

"Will do, Big Green, keep your gears cool" Rattrap sounded confident, there wouldn't be much change of Predacons approaching soon, "yo She-spider, meet yas furry legs there!"

"Let's hope they make it in time" Rhinox whispered as he closed the link.

_At the Darkside_

"Megatron…" Waspinator whispered as he walked towards the snoring Predacon leader, "Is Megatron awake?" he inched closer to the face, shocking as a hand clenched around his air-intake and began choking him, "What are you doing here, fool!" Megatron thundered, lifting the wasp up as he stood.

"M-Megatron! P-Please…" Waspinator choked and lifted his hands, "Waspinator has something for Megatron to see"

Releasing the bug, Megatron narrowed his optics as Waspinator (still looking battle-worn) handed over the shard.

The Predacon leader frowned as he opened his hand and looked at the shard, "Waspinator… what slaggin'…." But suddenly his optics widened.

"…this…… this can't be!" He whispered hoarsely, gritting his teeth, 'but…. if it is….' He turned and watched the screen, holding the shard closer to the monitor and it was as if a magnet was causing distorted views.

"Megatron? W-what it is?" Waspinator felt brave enough to ask.

"This is a shard…. from something I hoped never to see again….." Megatron mumbled, but suddenly grinned maniacally. "But…. This could very well mean…. That Primal will be more than defeated….. he will be utterly destroyed….." the Predacon leader narrowed his optics slightly.

Afraid as Megatron began to laugh out loud, Waspinator fled the area, 'Waspinator don't like this…. Don't like this one bit….'

_Midday inthe wasteland_

"Took you long enough…" Rattrap transformed at the scoffing voice and narrowed his optics, "Watch ya mouth, she-spider, I've got enough of these spikes in my tires to make yas a porcupine!" he scowled as he pulled one of the dried organic spikes out of his frame. He earned a glare as Black Arachnia turned around and pointed, "how long would you think this thing has been frying out here?"

"By my dear great aunt Arcee…. What happened to it?" his optics widened in shock and he walked to the side of the stasispod.

"That's what I would like to know as well, it's outer frame has probably been exposed to the planet-fall heat of this world, but it still seems to be working, it just needs to be fired up… but the cables are fried…." Blackarachnia sank to her knees and opened the computer-hatch, "I'll start rewiring… you make sure we're under cover!"

Rattrap nodded, "well, as long as ya hurry it up, legs!"


	4. Alien Visitors

My thanks to those who have reviewed,  
I'll explain some things to the questions of'leader', the anonymous reviewer:

"But what is Ultimate power?"  
_Ultimate power_ was a story which had the same idea as _Ties that bind us not_, butas I wasnot goodin writing at that time...it sort of.. failed. I deleted it from it'splotline kept with me. Istarted _Ties_ to try and make a good storywere _Ultimate power_wasn't.

"I think the creepy Robot was Jawbreaker. I always use him as a villian, the name, appearance, and weapons seem to fit a Predacon."  
I looked up on Jawbreaker, and he looks indeed a bit like the bot I described, when you mentioned him I thought he was a Predacon. However, I can tell youthat the bot isnot Jawbreaker. I suspect that his identity will be discovered in about 2 chapters from here.

Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you'll like this story!

**Alien Visitors**

"So? We have tha fire up this pod before tha Predacons are here to scrap our behinds!" Rattrap checked his gun anew to be sure and scanned the air.

"Hurry up legs…." He looked over his shoulder at Black-arachnia who growled.

"I'm working as fast as possible, rat!" The widow hissed as she typed some last codes into the module, "There! It's done!"

With a small whirring sound, the stasis pod activated its DNA scanner…

"How nice of you to uncover it for me!" The two Maximals turned around and froze as they recognized the Predacon that had joined them, "Rampage, Terrorize!"

"Owh no…." Rattrap muttered as the tank transformed, giving height to the bot two times larger than the she-spider.

"A rat and an arachnid, unusual combination…. But don't worry… I'll tear both of you to little pieces!" the Predacon growled as he started to advance, "And I'll enjoy it……won't you as well!"

Black-Arachnia widened her optics and looked at the stasis pod, aiming her gun at it, "I'll destroy the protoform if you get any closer!" she shouted, bending through her knees so she could avoid an attack.

Rampage shifted his optics towards the stasis pod as he halted, he knew the punishment if he failed to get the new Predacon… but who cares? "That's certainly not very Maximal of you!" he chuckled and stepped forward

"…. We're not all knights in shining armour" Black-Arachnia hissed, but noticed that Rampage had stopped, and was now focused on the stasis pod.

Rattrap looked horrified as Black-Arachnia aimed for the pod, but her strategy had no hold on the Predacon in front of them.

He aimed his gun at Rampage's chest, knowing full well it wouldn't matter… they would fail their Maximal ally…'we're gonna die' …

Then he heard the pod behind him open, and Rampage stopped in midstep. Rattrap decided to dare a glance behind him…

The pod had opened and on the edge sat a female transformer, she watched the scene in front of her with little interest  
She looked like no type of transformer Rattrap had seen; her main colours were silvery, dark purple, blue and normal purple, with a kind of metal the rat could only guess at. There were single scales placed on her body, but their purpose escaped him.

He then noticed that her optics were boldly meeting those of Rampage, azure, cold, optics.

She crossed her legs, leaned a bit forward and opened her mouth to speak,

"...X…"

Black-Arachnia and Rattrap glanced at each other as Rampage responded,

"I'm called Rampage now…"

"Rampage? Are you someone's pet then?" the femme giggled, "Rampage the pet, pet pet" she walked up to the crab transformer and narrowed her optics, "X…. the slayer"

Rampage looked at her with an immense hate, yet with a certain look of recognition,

"53… how strange to see you again… I was in the believe you were destroyed"

The femme returned his look of hate, "just as much as you got…" she whispered and turned around, showing the Decepticon symbol on her left hip.

"Don't worry then, my dear…. I'll try better this time…." Rampage hissed as he grabbed his cannons, aimed and fired at the new bot.

The missile missed target as she brought herself into a split, burning a bit of her upper right arm and she looked back with a snarl, "you'll regret that…." She flipped up and landed behind him, but before she could act Rampage turned and threw her against a tree, rendering her offline.

"Now…"

"Step away from the lady, you vile creature!" the Predacon found himself under heavy fire as Silverbolt provided necessary backup, allowing Black-Arachnia and Rattrap to begin counter-fire.

"Gyaah!" Rampage howled as he felt himself forced to retreat, transforming to tank mode as he backed up, "You will pay for that Maximals!" he yelled as he tried to load a missile, aiming it at Silverbolt.

"Don't think so, crabby!" Rattrap responded by aiming and firing, hitting the missile dead on before it could fire.

"No!..." Rampage shocked as the missile exploded, damaging as well as knocking him into the cold stream, the rapids caused him to be slammed against the rocks as he was dragged along.

"Well, that was some piece of luck… good timing 'Bolt" Rattrap breathed, turning around to see Black-Arachnia and Silverbolt turning the new bot on her back.

He walked up to them and looked at the femme, narrowing his optics.

"What is she?" Silverbolt asked and Black-Arachnia lifted the left hip a bit, "She's a Decepticon…"

"Then dump her right now, ya hear me! Anything worse than a Predacon is…"

"Shut up Rattrap! She need repairs"

"All I'm saying is…."

"Enough…" Silverbolt interfered as he carefully took the frame in his arms and spreaded his wings, "She might be a Decepticon but she's a lady still" he looked at both of them "Besides, Optimus is the one to decide on her fate"

"Be carefull, Bowser" Black-arachnia whispered as the Maximal Knight took off, she herself quickly disappeared in the forest as well.

Rattrap shook his head and transformed, "All this trouble for a Deceptacon'…." He grunted.

**The Ark-**

She opened her optics as the CR-chamber released her from repairs.

The first thing she felt was unease and she looked at the Cybertronians in front of her, "Who the pit are you and where am I?" she snarled, narrowing azure optics.

"Eh, dun get your gears tied, femme, you're unarmed" she focused her optics to the speaker, a blue-red bot smaller than the rest and she smirked, "unarmed?" Her hands were deadly weapons, and they weren't removed from her. Unarmed was a wrong statement.

"I'm Optimus Primal, leader of the Maximals" She looked in direction and widened her optics at the Maximal in front of her, immediately positive that she was at a disadvantage, "…. Sure…" she answered, optics fixed on the Autobot-looking Cybertronian.

"We were unable to extract your information from the stasispod, I would like to ask you for this information right now, seeing as your faction symbol is Decepticon" Optimus kept a sharp optic on the fembot and noticed that she was slightly confused, but he could not allow to let any information slide by.

"I'm… eh…. I don't know…." She answered.

"You don't know?" Silverbolt frowned and she looked at him, narrowing optics, "a winged wolf? Where am I!" she looked around ones more.

"We're Maximals, Autobot descendants, we're explorers who are currently attempting to stop Megatron from his evil plans…. He's a Predacon, the descendants of the Decepticon… which is the faction symbol you are wearing" Optimus spoke.

"I am no Decepticon…." The Maximal Leader noticed the anger in the stranger's optics as she hissed.

"Yeah, we can see that" Rattrap scoffed.

"Rattrap, be quiet" Optimus sighed and looked at the femme ones more, "What are you then…"

"You are Maximals, descendants of the Autobots, I mean you no harm then…" she cut him off, noticing the impatience of the three bots, "I ask political asylum in return for this….. please… I am unable to tell you anything, not now, not yet…. But I need the protection… very, very badly".

That made the case all different…. "I believe we can best discuss this in private..." Optimus spoke, cutting off anything the others might have wanted to say. "If you'll follow me…."

She nodded as she followed the Maximal Leader, taking a glance at the one named Rattrap and her eyes narrowed softly, before the elevator brought her away from the command room.

"Y-yeah….whatever….. but I ain't trusting no Deceptacon" Rattrap scoffed and checked his gun, "backstabbin' slag all of them"

"Rattrap, however you may feel about her, you will keep your manners until Optimus has decided what our course of action will be…. bearing the Decepticon mark does not mean she is a Decepticon in spark" Rhinox said as he turned away from the console where he had been sitting at, having chosen not to meddle with the introduction of their 'guest'.

"Rhinox….it is our duty to keep the safety of…" Silverbolt started and Rattrap stepped forward, "Of helpless dames? Geez c'mon, cut the knight-mush, 'Bolt! She's a Deceptacon! She ain't bearing that mark for nuttin'!"

"Decepticon or Autobot, they are ancestors, we live now, and we have a duty to uphold!"

Rhinox grabbed the sides of his chair and squeezed tightly, gritting his teeth, "Silent both of you! Return to your posts, immediately!" he roared, watching how both bots quickly turned and left, continueing their bickering as they went.

"Someday I want to put a lid on those two"

**The Ark still-**

The first thing Cheetor noticed when he returned to base was that there was something different; there was a spark-scent that he did not recognise. "Predacons!" he gasped and quickly entered through the blast doors, transforming without losing speed.

"BigBot? Rattrap? Rhinox!" he called, finding no-one to answer him.

"Hello? Anyone!" he called ones more as he walked through the base, his comlink gave static as he went.

The security doors slid apart and Cheetor walked through them, the command room was empty, safe for the control screens.

The feline narrowed his optics and decided to go for his rocket gun, this was way to creepy for his liking. "Optimus, can you hear me?" he called as he tried the comlink ones more, a futile attempt as static filled the air.

"Where is everybody…" he growled and went entered the base, following a hall until he reached the med-room, the door being slightly ajar and Cheetor froze.

He had ignored the scent a bit up till now, but here it was fresh, and very strong. He narrowed his eyes and slowly opened the door, entering the medbay cautiously.

"Who are you…!" He called out as in the middle of the room, a fembot was standing, azure optics locked on him. He walked forward and aimed on her, "What did you do to my team?"

"I did nothing to your team..." a female voice rang out and the lightblue optics narrowed dangerously, wandering over his features, "lower your weapon... I don't like it locked on me"

Cheetor growled at such calmness and examined the strange bot in front of him, "who are you?"

"My name is of no importance" she turned and walked to the window. Cheetor stepped closer and the femme watched him in the reflection.

"I am Kairos" she answered him and squinted her optics, "Do not fire on me as I **will** counter" to emphasize that, she raised her hand and opened it, there was a strange lid in the middle of her palm which turned away to show a gunmuzzle.

"What have you done to the others?"

A smirk briefly appeared on the femme's face, "so you're a Maximal then?" her optics slid down to his hip where his spark symbol was, then she examined the same symbol on his forehead.

"They are not here right now, I'm waiting here" she answered casually, drawing a snarl from Cheetor, "yeah like I'd believe that!"

Loading his gun from safety lock, Cheetor lunged forward till he was in front of the intruder, and he locked it to the side of her head, "You will tell me…. Immediately!"

Icecold optics narrowed and Cheetor could feel the air beginning to press, "Don't… ever… touch me….. freak!" the pressure suddenly increased, hurling him into the wall.

"Slag…." It took a while before his head cleared and when his optics turned into focus, he saw the blueish trickles of energy surrounding the femme, "you slaggin'….!" He growled and aimed, firing several shots to the other side.

"You missed!" the cat spat on advance as she ducked and evaded the shots, bouncing against the wall. She lunged at the TM2, "You should've hit!"

However she found that the other cheetah was undoubtly more profound in physical assault as their claws locked and hers began to crush under the pressure… she had a feeling the other catbot could manage even more force.

She let out a soft cry but she could not use her force push strength to attack ones more; she didn't have the power and even if she would've, the chance of loosing her hands was to big a risk… this ones's claws were razorsharp. "Stop! Please" she breathed.

Cheetor on the other hand, hissed as his optics glowed and flashed in rage, "Where are they?" he growled, tackling the femme and held her to the ground.

Pushing against the bot, Kairos growled, "I…. said….. I don't… KNOW!" she swapped him across the muzzle with her tail and hissed as Cheetor snarled back at her.

"What is going on in here?" Both pair of optics turned towards the door….

* * *

By now, perhaps some careful readers have noticed something is not aligning: In the summary chapter, I listed 'Shara' as OC, this is Kairos however. I have changed her name a while ago, more fitting her purpose and behaviour.  
This is what Wikipedia says about Kairos for those wondering what the name means:

_Kairos (καιρός) is an ancient Greek word meaning the "right or opportune moment". The ancient Greeks had two words for time, chronos and kairos. While the former refers to chronological or sequential time, the latter signifies "a time in between", a moment of undetermined period of time in which "something" special happens. What the special something is depends on who is using the word. While chronos is quantitative, kairos has a qualitative nature._

Why she has this name, will be explained in later chapters.


End file.
